Lone wolf
by A-aronstut
Summary: I am starting a new re write of my story
1. Chapter 1

I Humphrey the omega looked down at Kate and barfs wedding wishing I could stop it but I new all to well I could not stop it I watched as they accepted their sent then nibbled on there ears I turned around be fore I could see them kiss. I ran to the train tracks and jumped on I don't known where I was going I might go to Idaho.

Kate's POV

I was about to rub noses but then I pulled away and said I love someone else. Then Garth said I also love someone else. I ran to my mom and said I love Humphrey she then said well go get him then. I went to the last place I saw him then followed his sent it led strate to the train tracks. I jumped in and thought to my self I am going to find you Humphrey.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors not if you like that short chapter pleas tell me and I will continue this story with bigger chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Humphreys POV

I woke up with a bump and hit my head ugh I got up and saw a sign that said Idaho. I jumped out and landed on the soft grass I started to walk around looking for a place to stay. After a few hours I found a den that look big enough for me and a few other wolfs. But I won't have any company so it doesn't matter any ways. I then starting to think of all the things that I would need to do. Hunt, work out, and mark my territory.

Kate's POV

I stared out at the passing forest because I could not sleep. I was to exited to meet Humphrey I new where he was going because of Marcel and paddy they tolled me he had decided to go to Idaho. I had been on the train for a few hours and saw a sign that said Idaho I jumped out and started to look for Humphrey.

Humphrey POV

I started to mark my territory. Once I got finished I thought of something what if my old pack came looking for me and saw me I need to dye my fur blue so they don't known who I am. I then started to look for a blue Berry Bush. I found one after a few minutes of searching. I smashed the Berry's in my fur and then looked at my reflection in the nearby stream and noticed that I had a few blue Berry's that had not bean smashed up in my fur. I picked those ones out of my fur. Then looked again. I looked a lot different which surprised me because I only stained my face and my neck. I then began to walk back to my den then remembered I needed to hunt. I started to try and smell the air and ground for a rabbit then I picked it up and started to follow it after a few hours I found a rabbit eating by a log I made sure to get low to the ground then I water till it looked away. I then noticed a bird fly this was my chance I pounced on it killing it instantly. I took it back to my den to eat.

Kate's POV

I had been searching for Humphrey for a few hours but I could not find him. I noticed that it was starting to get dark so o started to look for a place to stay. After a few hours I found a place that looked good enough to sleep for the night I laid down and thought I might find Humphrey tomorrow.

Thanks for reading and I will see you next chapter also this is my first story so all of the reviews help me


	4. Chapter 4

Humphrey POV

After I ate my rabbit I went to sleep. I woke up and looked out side to see the wonderful day I started my routine working out I first did 100 log squats then I started to do my run around the territory.

Kate POV i woke up to the sun shining in my face. I got up and thought where do I look today I figured looking for a water stream would be a good idea because he would probably go to a water stream. After searching for a few hours I found a stream I started to walk up the stream smelling for his sent. I had probably been walking for a few hours. I then spotted some smashed blue Berry's I smelled them and realized it smelled like Humphrey! I started to follow the trail as fast as I could. After following the trail it lead me to a den I sat there because this must have been his den.

Humphrey POV

I had been running for a few hours now and thought I should get a rest. I walked back to my den but on my way down one of the hills I slipped and landed on my back left leg. A sat there and held my leg then yelled in pain. I howled hoping that many someone would hear me. after a few seconds it started to rain I sat there in the rain thinking I was going to die because I could not walk.

Kate POV

I had been sitting there for a few minutes I then heard a howl that was really close to me I started to run to the howl after running for a few minutes it started to rain I was worried I might not find this wolf manly because I thought it might be Humphrey but right when I was about to give up I saw him laying on the ground holding his leg.

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter !


	5. Chapter 5

Humphrey POV I sat there in the rain holding my leg then I blacked out and the last thing I thought was I'm dead.

Kate POV

I ran up to Humphrey and looked at his broken leg then I picked Humphrey up and started to walk him back to the den. Once we got there I laid him down and I knew I started to wait till the rain stopped. After sitting there for a while I realized it was not going to stop. So I laid down beside Humphrey and went to sleep.

Humphrey POV

I woke up with a pain in my leg. I sat there for a second then realized that some thing was beside me. I turned my head and saw kate! I jumped up with surprise then fell right back down. I screamed while holding my leg.

Kate POV

I jumped up in my sleep because I herd a scream right beside me. I looked at Humphrey and said don't worry I will be right back with some stuff to help you. I then started to look for some herd's and sticks and vines. Once I found all of this I gave Humphrey the herb and said eat this he grabbed the herb and ate it. I then walked behind him and started to make a brace for his back leg. While I was making this Humphrey asked me why I came out here. Because I love you. But I thought you married Garth. No I didn't marry him I came out here to find you. Really? Yes I love you.

Humphrey POV

I was I. Shock that she loved me. Started to think then I said I love you to. Kate walked beside me and said I think we should get you a drink. Ok we walked the entire way to the stream without talking when we got their she said make sure you don't fall in. OK once I got finished I looked at Kate and said I love you we started to move our heads closer I closed my eyes and kissed Kate. I was shocked it was only a short kiss but I was still shocked that she would kiss me. Humphrey the omega

Thanks for reading don't forget check out my new story college story!


	6. Chapter 6

I am sorry that I have not updated my story I will this weekend I promise


End file.
